Prophecy From the Future
by NgKQ
Summary: It's a fine, normal day in the magical land of Equestria. Princess Twilight Sparkle is hanging out with her friends as usual. Suddenly, a princess pony arrives from the future and warns them of a threat that an evil force will soon bring doom to Equestria. Will Twilight Sparkle do something with her friends to stop this oncoming threat using their strong spirit of friendship?
1. Prologue

"Are you ready?" asked Princess Celestia to a princess pony.

"I am," replied the pony.

"Remember, you are to warn your mother and her friends about this condition," Celestia continued to brief her. "You need to use all of the lessons I taught you."

"But… what if I die there?"

"It's OK," reassured Celestia. "If you're gone, I can transfer your power into me and I will restore everything.

"Well, alright then."

"Good luck. There's no time to lose."

After that, the pony used her magic to open a portal, which leads to the past.

"Mom, dad, everypony," said the pony with determination before she entered. "Don't worry, I will change your fate!" With that she stepped into the portal and was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

It was yet another lovely day in Ponyville. The townsponies were all in their usual daily business as usual.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was applebucking to increase supplies for her family. Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends offered their help as well. With that, they were able to harvest a large amount of apples to supply not only her family, but also the ponies of Ponyville. Helping too was Applejack's sister, Apple Bloom.

"Quite lovely, isn't it?" asked Twilight.

"Absolutely," said Applejack. "With y'all guys helping around, my burden has been lightened than last time!"

"Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash. "If it wasn't you all who helped to cheer me for the Best Young Flyer Competition!"

"And what's more," added Pinkie Pie. "You all have made Sugarcube Corner a merrier place! Mr and Mrs Cake loved it!"

"And I can't even thank you all enough," added Rarity. "For helping me gather all fabrics and gems for my new fashions!"

"Because we're all friends," said Fluttershy. "We would be ready if anypony needs help."

Everypony laughed.

"Everypony, look!" Suddenly, Spike exclaimed, pointing to a particular direction.

"Spike, what's going on?" asked Twilight.

Then they could not believe their eyes.

A huge glow of light shone brightly at about a few hundred feet away.

"Whoa…" cried Apple Bloom. "What in Ponyville is that?"

"I'm not sure," said Applejack. "Might be a meteor strike?"

"Meteors don't strike at the day!" chided Rarity. "And how could it destroy all of your trees?"

"We'd better get to there to see what's going on!" declared Twilight.

"Right, let's go!" said Rainbow Dash.

Everypony all rushed to the direction where that glow came from.

"W… what if it's a creature attack?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"Pooh! No creatures would ever make that glow!" replied Pinkie.

"I feel that we're almost there. Speed up your hooves, guys!" encouraged Twilight.

When they reached there, they were surprised further. At a tree sat a pink Alicorn pony in fear, being surrounded by wolves. She had three magical stars as her cutie mark, with a somewhat stylish mane and tail.

"A… a princess!?" exclaimed Rarity.

"How could some royal pony end up here?" inquired Rainbow.

"Could she have lost her way?" asked Pinkie excitedly.

"We can't talk all of that now! We need to save her!" cried Spike.

"Good point, Spike," agreed Twilight. "Let's go, everypony!"

In no time, the main characters were in action. First, Twilight managed to distract the wolves by throwing a stone towards the pack. Enraged, a wolf charged towards them, but Rarity got the better of it by landing a powerful kick to the wolf, sending it back into the pack.

The wolves all stared at them in horror.

"Get lost from here and leave her alone!" shouted Rainbow. Instantly the wolves scurried away, not wanting one of them to be the next victim of the ponies.

"Phew! That got it done," sighed Rarity with relief.

They all rushed to aid the Alicorn pony, who was still too frightened to move.

"Hey, are you alright now?" comforted Twilight to the shivering pony. A while later, she managed to calm down.

"Thank you all for saving my life," the Alicorn pony said at last.

"Great pleasure, Sugarcube," replied Applejack.

"I wonder what's your name?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh, well…" began the pony. "My name is Melody Aurora, but everypony calls me Melody," she said with a mild smile.

"Melody… what a nice name!" complimented Rarity, and the rest introduced themselves. She only blushed.

"What brings you here, Melody?" inquired Rainbow.

"Well, actually," answered Melody. "I came here for a mission."

"A mission?" asked Apple Bloom. "What for?"

"I need you all to accompany me to see Princess Celestia," continued Melody. "Then only I can tell you all what it's all about."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, Melody," smiled Twilight. "Come on, everypony, off to Canterlot!"

They reached Canterlot at dusk, and under permission from the guards, they managed to enter the palace and find Princess Celestia, along with her sister, Princess Luna, and told them all what happened.

"So, Melody Aurora," said Princess Celestia after listening to Twilight and her friends' story. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Well uh, Princess Celestia," began Melody. "First of all, I'm from the future."

"The future!?" gasped everypony. Celestia remained silent.

"W… what do you have to tell us about the future?" asked Applejack nervously.

"In about 30 years' time," continued Melody. "Equestria will be suffering from a very, very dark age. It's ruled by an evil queen by the name of Myra."

"Queen Myra?" asked Twilight.

"Yes. She's very, very powerful that it takes an enormous effort, even using the Elements of Harmony would take a long time to defeat her."

"How… powerful is she?" asked Princess Luna.

"She has such great power that she could control all of Equestria," continued Melody. "Not only that, she can even dominate the whole universe!"

"This… is… scary…" shivered Fluttershy.

"Don't make me mad…" said Pinkie Pie, frightened. "If anypony wants to take over this whole world, everypony's gonna be… DOOMED!"

"Uh…" cried Rarity and she fainted.

"Princess Celestia," said Twilight. "Since Melody's from the future, and she told us what's going to happen, what are we gonna do?"

"Relax, Twilight," comforted Princess Celestia. "I'll be explaining now."

Everypony all sat up and began to listen.

"Melody Aurora, thank you for warning us this future threat. I will be warning all of Equestria on this matter," said Princess Celestia.

"What if they don't believe that?" asked Spike, feeling unsure.

"Don't worry. I am the leader of Equestria. They always believe in my words," reassured Princess Celestia.

"Well, let's hope that we can get this done," said Rainbow Dash. "Otherwise everything would go haywire like how Discord appeared!"

"You are right, Rainbow Dash," said Princess Celestia. "Discord may be powerful, but with this new threat here, we need to have some extra backup."

"Well, I guess that's it," concluded Twilight.

"Hold on a moment," said Princess Celestia suddenly. "Can anypony volunteer to help Melody for a place to rest?"

"Oh, yeah, we almost forgot!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Fluttershy raised her hoof.

"Your Highness," said the shy Pegasus. "I'll go."

"Good. Melody, you will be staying with Fluttershy," decided Princess Celestia.

"I'm sleeping with you?" asked Melody excitedly, with her hooves over Fluttershy.

"Well, I feel like everypony's unsure whether they can let you live with them for a while," explained Fluttershy. "But I am actually willing to let you stay with me."

"You're with Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie. "Gee, I'm really envious about that!"

"I guess that's all," declared Princess Celestia. "I will inform the mayor about this. And by the way, good luck you all."

"Good night, Princess," bade Twilight.

As everypony left the palace, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were whispering to each other.

"You know what?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I was feeling something peculiar about Melody."

"What?" asked Applejack, surprised.

"She looks almost like Twilight!" revealed Rainbow.

"What!? Like Twilight?" exclaimed Pinkie.

"I think she and Twilight might be related. Shall we ask her?"

"Not so fast, nelly," said Applejack. "She needs some private space, y'know."

Rainbow Dash pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you might be right," she sighed. "It's too early to say, though."


	3. Chapter 2

At Fluttershy's cottage, she was making her bead neat for herself and Melody to sleep.

"Does that look okay to you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Wow, it's great," gasped Melody. "I think it's about time we rest our hooves now."

"Yeah, good night," said Fluttershy as she wore her sleeping gown.

"Night to you, too," replied Melody. "Your friends are nice!"

Fluttershy just gave her a smile, then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Just a few moments into sleep, Fluttershy thought she heard some weeping sounds.

"Melody?" said Fluttershy quietly, then turned around to look at her. She could see her weeping and sniffing.

"My, oh my," sighed Fluttershy. "You must be missing your friends from your own time!" She then turned around and continued to sleep.

But weird things began to happen.

Fluttershy began dreaming, dreaming that she was in the middle of a vast meadow.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of two foals laughing.

"Hey, you, over here!"

"What? Where? Wait for me!"

"Who are they?" wondered Fluttershy. The next thing she saw, the two foals had caught with each other. Looking closer, Fluttershy could see that both were Alicorn ponies, one was a yellow colt and the other was a pink filly.

"I think you need more exercise, Melody!" the yellow colt said.

"Hey! I'm not that weak, Orion Galaxy!" the pink filly cried.

"Melody and… Orion Galaxy?" Fluttershy was getting surprised.

"Don't be angry, kid. I was just kidding!" the colt pacified her.

"Aww," sighed the pink filly. "I thought you can protect me as my big brother."

"Big brother!?" This time Fluttershy was getting more and more bewildered.

"I was giving you advice," the colt continued. "You just need more training so that one day, you can be as strong as me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you put in a lot of effort!", said the colt, patting her mane and she smiled.

"Orion! Melody! Time to come home!" a voice called out.

"Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy was about to follow the two foals, but at the same time, her dream ended. She got up with a start but managed to calm herself down. Then slowly, she turned her head to Melody, who was now sleeping nicely. She began to remember the pink Alicorn foal she saw in her dream.

"Melody has… a brother?" thought Fluttershy to herself, before quickly getting back to sleep again.

The next morning, Fluttershy got up as early as possible. Melody was still sleeping so she quietly left her room. Greeting her downstairs was her pet bunny Angel.

"Oh hi Angel," greeted Fluttershy. "Could you please take care of Melody while I'm out to see Rarity for the moment?" She hurriedly left after Angel gave her an OK sign.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busily sorting out her fabrics when Fluttershy arrived.

"Oh, goodness Fluttershy, you've arrived!" sighed Rarity. "What else can I do for you?"

"Well uh… nothing," replied Fluttershy. "I just came here to discuss with you about Melody."

"Melody…" Rarity paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I just noticed something special about her."

"What was that?"

"Can you see that she looks almost like Twilight?"

Fluttershy was stunned for a moment. "Why, yes! The shape of her eyes, her mane, and her tail, it's almost no complete difference between herself and Twilight!"

"But what's different is the color of her eyes, mane and tail! And her cutie mark!"

"I know that, right?" she paused, then she continued. "Do you think we can ask her if she's related to Twilight?"

"NO!" exploded Rarity. "Didn't Applejack say that we need to keep one's privacy?"

"Uh… okay," sighed Fluttershy. "How can we find out if she can't even tell us?"

"I just thought of a brilliant idea," said Rarity suddenly. "Why don't we see Zecora?"

"Zecora?"

"Of course, my darling!" replied Rarity brightly. "Remember when the Everfree Forest took over Ponyville, and we went to Zecora and she made Twilight see what happened in the past?"

"Of course!" agreed Fluttershy.

"Then we'd better get her now!" announced Rarity, and together, they raced to find Zecora.

At her hut, Zecora patiently listened to both of their stories.

"I see," said Zecora at last. "Trying to foresee the future is like trying to find for a cure!"

"We desperately need your help, Zecora," pleaded Rarity. "We wanted to know all about Melody."

"Hmm," paused Zecora for a moment. "To make a potion of time isn't really a dime." And with that she prepared the ingredients for the potion.

"Hey, I remember only Twilight can change this potion so that she can see the past," said Fluttershy. "Can she even create a potion that can make me see the future without magic?"

"We'll see about that," said Rarity. "Maybe she's got a different way to do that."

Back in Ponyville, Twilight was desperately searching through her library about the prophecy Melody warned, but was unable to find a clue.

"Duh…!" groaned Twilight. "Isn't there any book that can help me know more about Queen Myra?"

Just at the moment, Spike burst through the door, looking frightened.

"Twilight! There's been a commotion!" cried Spike.

"What happened, Spike?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know how to explain, but Melody's been surrounded by all those foals!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Twilight, then rushed to where Spike was mentioning.

Sure enough, Melody was surrounded by all the foals, interesting to know a lot about her.

"So you're from the future?" asked a colt. "What do you know about it?"

"What's my job? What's my job?" asked a filly.

"What would be my cutie mark?"

With all these questions pounding in, Melody felt that she finally had enough.

"Please, stop pestering me!" cried Melody. "I don't even know you guys before, so I don't know what you all will do in my own time!"

"Another thing!" interrupted Snips. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why should I have one?"

"Having a boyfriend is cool," answered Snails. "You can be quite popular!"

"Duh! Why would I need a boyfriend? I told you all that I know nothing much about you all in my time, okay?"

"Aww, that's bad," sympathized Diamond Tiara.

"But having somepony from the future seems really cool!" added Silver Spoon.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" Twilight finally arrived to settle things down. "Melody, can you tell me what really happened?"

"Well, I was trying to search for you when these foals come and start pestering me with all those questions that I can't even answer!"

"Alright then," said Twilight sternly, turning to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were looking terrified. "Which one of you is responsible for this?"

"Actually," began Apple Bloom. "I told these two first."

"We thought that it would be just alright," continued Scootaloo.

"But then everypony just went crazy looking for her!" finished Sweetie Belle.

"*sigh* You know you sometimes end up something in trouble. You can't always make a mountain out of a molehill," said Twilight sternly.

"We're sorry, Twilight and Melody," apologized the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Well then, this shouldn't happen again!"

"OK kids, it's time to go back again!" Cheerilee's voice made the foals scurried hurriedly back to the schoolhouse.

"Hi, Twilight! It's sure a fine day, isn't it?" greeted Cheerilee before setting her eyes on Melody. "Oh why, I've never seen you before! What's your name?"

"Uh… I'm Melody Aurora."

"Why, Melody, it's a good pleasure to meet you! Is she new here, Twilight?"

"Actually," said Twilight. "She's from the future."

"The future?" beamed Cheerilee. "I'd love to know everything about the future but I have a lesson to get to. See you later!"

"Later!"

After that, Twilight managed to escort Melody into her library.

"So Melody, do you have further information about Queen Myra?" asked Twilight.

"It's a lot, a lot that I have no idea how to explain!" replied Melody.

"Man, that's complicated!" exclaimed Spike.

Meanwhile at Zecora's hut, Fluttershy and Rarity were still waiting for Zecora's potion to be complete.

"Is it time?" asked Rarity.

"Aha," said Zecora at last. "Have this drink and you'll see what you think." She handed the potion over to the duo.

"Err, I think I'll drink it," volunteered Fluttershy.

"If you see anything, just tell us!" encouraged Rarity anxiously.

After hesitating for a few seconds, Fluttershy took a huge gulp on the potion and closed her eyes. For a moment, everything in her mind went dizzy. Then, the distortions slowly cleared. When she opened her eyes, she found herself at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"Wow…" gasped Fluttershy. "Am I really dreaming or what?"

Then something caught her eyes. A pink Alicorn filly was crying and rushing towards the enchanted forest.

"Melody, Melody!" a voice called out.

"Twilight…?" Fluttershy recognized the voice. Then, she saw Twilight chasing the Alicorn filly.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Everypony's been calling me a big failure!" replied the filly in tears. "I failed my test, and I feel like don't wanna live anymore!"

"Is that so?" asked Twilight. "Listen, Melody. You can't just give up on your life like that. You still have a lot of things to learn!"

"But mom, I…"

"Mom!?" Now Fluttershy was more suspicious.

"C'mon," comforted Twilight. "Your father died a long time ago. He told me that I should teach you well so that you can be a great one in the future."

The filly hesitated for a moment, then she went into Twilight's embrace and cried loudly.

"I… I'm sorry mom," young Melody apologized. "I didn't think that I was so foolish!"

"It's okay," forgave Twilight. "I can help you if you fail. Next time you might probably excel! Let's go home, shall we?"

"Okay!"

"So Melody is… Twilight's daughter?" asked Fluttershy to herself.

"Oh hi Fluttershy! What are you doing here?" Twilight's future counterpart suddenly greeted her.

"Oh, er, hi," said Fluttershy after recovering from her shock for being greeted suddenly. "Is Melody your… daughter?"

"Why, yes she is!" replied Twilight. "Is something wrong with you? You seem a bit absent minded today. Anyway, how did Chaos and Beryl do in the test?"

"Chaos and Beryl? Who are they?"

"Fluttershy, are you sick?" asked kid Melody.

"They're your kids, of course!" continued Twilight. "Now tell me, how did they do?"

"Uh, well…" Before Fluttershy could continue, her vision ended.

"Huh? I'm back… in present day?" asked a confused Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Are you alright?" asked Rarity hastily with her hooves upon her. "Tell me, what did you see?"

"Uh…"

"Fluttershy! Rarity!" Suddenly they heard Rainbow Dash calling.

"Rainbow?" asked Rarity as she opened the door, only to see Rainbow Dash in a terrified state. "What's going on?"

"You two better come back right now," panted Rainbow Dash. "Ponyville's under attack by some strange creatures!"

"What!?" exclaimed Fluttershy and Rarity in shock. Quickly they bade Zecora and headed back to Ponyville as fast as their legs and wings could carry them.

"You tell me about what you saw later!" reminded Rarity.

"Right!"

"What did you two do at Zecora's place?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We'll talk later! Let's hurry!"

_Note: Sorry for Zecora's speech. I'm not pretty good at rhyming... :/_


	4. Chapter 3

Back at Ponyville, the creatures, resembling the changelings were soon wreaking havoc all around Ponyville. The townsponies ran helter-skelter, with no idea that who will be their next target.

"It's coming!"

"Don't look back!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Everypony calm down! I am calling for reinforcements!" Mayor Mare tried to resolve the situation, but it was no use.

"What can we do, mayor?" asked a worried Applejack. "We can't let them attack further!"

"Hahaha! Oooh! Catch me, catch me!" Pinkie Pie was making funny stunts to get rid of the creatures.

"Pinkie! Come back inside now!" called Mrs Cup Cake.

"Don't do that! It's dangerous!" added Mr Carrot Cake. But Pinkie wouldn't listen.

Meanwhile, at Golden Oak Library, Twilight and Spike were horrified to see the creatures invading Ponyville.

"What's all this?" asked Twilight. "Melody, can you explain this?"

Melody looked outside. "They're Queen Myra's minions!" she exclaimed. "She must have followed me from the future to capture me!"

"What can we do? What can we do!?" Spike was running up and down frantically and shouting at the top of his voice.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," said Melody suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I can take down all these enemies myself!" she announced.

"You can?" asked Twilight, unsure.

"Princess Celestia taught me everything she can do," explained Melody. "Including a wipeout technique!"

"Then you better do it!" encouraged Spike. "We can't let them attack further!"

"Alright then," said Melody as she headed to the entrance. "Here goes!"

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Everypony, I, Princess Melody Aurora, will help you eliminate the enemies once and for all!"

"Huh?"

"Can she do it?"

As the ponies continued to run for shelter, Melody began concentrating large amounts of magic. Her horn began to glow, brighter and brighter until it almost blared Twilight and Spike's eyes.

Then, Melody gave out a shout and a magical blast emerged out of her body. In an instant, the creatures who were hit by the blast gave a scream and vanished, but the ponies remained unhurt. In no time, Ponyville was saved.

After using her powers, Melody panted heavily. Twilight rushed over to help her.

"You okay?" asked Twilight. "You seem to use a lot of energy."

"I'm alright. Thanks Twilight," said Melody.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"She really has supreme powers!"

"Three cheers for Princess Melody!" beamed Mayor Mare.

In no time, everypony was surrounding Melody, giving her cheers.

"Wow!" cried Applejack. "Didn't think she had amazing powers!"

"I agree, but how did she get to be so powerful?" asked Twilight.

"Some thingy, or she learned it from you?" asked Pinkie excitedly.

"Don't ask me! She came from the future, so how could I teach her all my skills in just one night!?"

Then suddenly, an evil laughter boomed from the sky.

"W…who's that?" stammered Applejack.

"It's Queen Myra!" exclaimed Melody.

"Mwahahahaha!" the queen's voice boomed over Ponyville. "I suppose my minions are defeated again, huh?"

"Show yourself!" shouted Mayor Mare. "You're the one responsible for attacking Ponyville!"

"Oh, really? If it wasn't Melody Aurora who arrived here, huh?"

Everypony now turned to Melody, who was now shaking and trembling with fear.

"You better go away and leave her alone!" shouted Spike, trying to defend his friend. "It's about time that you'll be paid!"

"Really? I can't believe that a small dragon could talk like that to me."

"What!?" Spike was now enraged.

"Well, as Melody said, I am the queen from the future," Queen Myra's voice continued. "But I have my own counterpart here to help make my business better!"

"We'll never let you dominate all of Equestria and the universe!" argued Twilight. "Princess Celestia and our Elements of Harmony have the power to stop you!"

"Oh, that poor Princess, huh?" continued Queen Myra. "I'll let you all go, but I won't be easy next time!" She laughed before her voice faded away.

At that moment, everypony sighed with relief. Only Melody was still terrified.

"It's okay now, Melody, she's gone," reassured Twilight. A while later, she calmed down.

"Now I'm worried," began Melody. "Worried that this Myra would begin her plans."

"Forget about the worries," interrupted Pinkie. "Let's party toniiiiight!"

"You're always that optimistic, Pinkie," said Applejack.

At the same time, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy came back, only to find that everything was back to normal.

"Th… They're gone!?" cried Rainbow with astonishment.

"Looks like somepony did it," said Rarity.

"Wait, there's a crowd at the library!" cried Fluttershy, pointing to the library.

They all rushed to the library only to find the townsponies cheering Melody. Rarity and Fluttershy had to push through the crowd to get to Twilight, while Rainbow Dash beat them by flying to her first.

"Twilight! What's going on?"

"Uh, well," explained Twilight. "It's Melody who saved us."

"Melody!?" exclaimed Fluttershy and Rarity who managed to get to Twilight.

"Looks like we'll have to explain this later," said Applejack. "Anyway, if it wasn't Pinkie's idea, we wouldn't have been throwing a party tonight."

"W… we have a party… tonight!?" exclaimed a surprised Rainbow Dash.

"I think we should prepare for the party first," suggested Twilight. "Then we'll have to investigate more!"

"Right!"

That night, everypony in Ponyville couldn't help but enjoy the celebration.

"Aww yeah," smiled Applejack, holding her cider.

"Cheers, everypony!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup!" said Big McIntosh.

"We didn't think that Melody could be so powerful!" said Twilight.

"Yes, but how on earth did her Princess Celestia teach her?" asked Spike.

"Looks like we have to find her," said Rainbow Dash. She turned to Scootaloo. "Did you see her?"

"Err, no idea, Rainbow Dash," replied Scootaloo.

"I just wanted to find her," added Sweetie Belle. "But she's nowhere to be seen!"

"Could she be hiding?" asked Rarity.

"God knows," said Applejack. "But I think that we should keep our spirits high even though Melody helped us."

"Right!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Excuse me," said Fluttershy suddenly. "I need to return home first. My animals must be missing me after I'm away for the whole day!"

"Okay, then," said Twilight. "Get back home and rest, then."

"See you tomorrow!" bade Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy arrived home only to find Melody home as well.

"Melody?" asked Fluttershy. "You came home first?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Melody rather tired. "Sorry if I can't attend that party though."

"Never mind," said Fluttershy. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Watch what you ask because…"

"Princess Melody Aurora," said Fluttershy, now sternly. "You must be Twilight's daughter, aren't you?"

There was silence between the two ponies.

"*sigh* I am her daughter," she said before going upstairs to her bed, confirming what Fluttershy saw.


	5. Chapter 4

About two weeks have gone by since Melody arrived from the future in Ponyville.

Fluttershy was at Carousel Boutique with Rarity and Sweetie Belle the next morning when then Melody broke through the door, panting.

"Fluttershy! Why didn't you tell me where're you going!?" exclaimed Melody with anger, and was even more surprised when she saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "You told them!? You promised me not to!"

"But Rarity was with me when I went to Zecora," explained Fluttershy. "She desperately wanted to know what I have seen, but she's been so busy these days that only now she wanted to know from me."

"What!?"

"It's true," said Rarity. "I remember the day we took the train to Canterlot, you seem not to talk so much to us or even the passengers! And ever since you saved us from Queen Myra's minions, you seldom come out to Ponyville! Why did you tell her if you don't want anypony to know?"

"She busted me," blamed Melody to Fluttershy.

"W-wait! It's not like that!" protested Fluttershy.

"C'mon," said Sweetie Belle. "We won't reveal your secret to anypony else!"

"You sure?"

"I swear we're sure!" replied Rarity, and she began to leave.

"Which reminds me," continued Sweetie Belle. "Did you say you saw some colt called 'Orion Galaxy' in your dream?"

"I did," said Fluttershy. "He was… cute. And adorable."

"Um… how cute was he?" Melody turned and asked.

"Why, darling?"

"Uh… never you mind!" She said and went out of the boutique.

"Alright," whispered Fluttershy. "A promise is a promise, so we can't tell that to Twilight and everypony else!"

"Right!" agreed the sisters.

Melody went back to Fluttershy's cottage, into her room and collapsed onto the bed, with a miserable face.

"Chaos…" cried Melody, with tears in her eyes, and her flashback began.

It was Hearth's Warming Eve, in Canterlot in Melody's time.

"Such a nice view," said Melody to a Pegasus stallion. "I mean, it's wonderful to view the whole of Equestria covered in snow during winter!"

"I agree," the stallion, Chaos Control, who was Discord and Fluttershy's son said. "With the Princess letting me to stay with you, it's very nice to be with you."

"Oh, Chaos," laughed Melody playfully. "As my dearest bodyguard you never seem to change, huh?"

"Well, despite this dark time of Queen Myra…"

"Your Highness!" a guard called to Melody. "Princess Celestia wants to see you!"

A few minutes later, at the palace.

"I'm afraid I had bad news," said Princess Celestia sternly. "Your mother has mysteriously disappeared on her way to the Crystal Empire, and so does Discord."

Both of them gasped with shock. As Melody cried into Chaos, he proceeded to ask further.

"How… did this happen?"

"As I said, they mysteriously disappeared without a trace. We believe that they might have encountered into Queen Myra's traps."

"Curse her!" another guard said.

"I share with you all of these miseries," a yellow Alicorn guard, Orion Galaxy, who was Melody's big brother came into the room.

"Orion…"

"You all have my deepest sympathies," said Orion as he proceeded to cry. "I still couldn't accept everything since Fluttershy died of a disease a month ago. And not to mention, all of your friends who perished." He broke down completely, losing his pride.

A few days later…

"Melody!" called Chaos to Melody in her room. "Didn't you attend the mourning service?"

"I can't," she replied, still glum. "I am totally… heartbroken."

"Don't be sad," comforted Chaos, hugging her. "You still have me, and your brother. I had to pay my last respects to them."

Melody remained stern for a moment.

"That's it. It's time to avenge my parents," she said at last. "First my dad, now mom and Discord."

"You're going to the war?" he asked, rather worried.

"That's right. Don't try to stop me."

"No kidding, huh?" He put his hoof on her neck. "Anyway your brother's just got a mission for us."

"What?" asked Melody with surprise. She then put her hooves on Chaos'. "Oh, thank you."

Their destination was to the border close to the Crystal Empire, which was almost war-torn, where Twilight's brother Shining Armor with his wife, Princess Mi Amore "Cadance" Cadenza were waiting.

"This is it, guys," said Orion upon arrival. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were waiting for them.

"Melly!" called Shining Armor. "I miss you dearly!"

"So do I, Uncle Shiny," said Melody, hugging him tightly.

"Long time no see, Melody. How are you doing?" asked Princess Cadance. "I heard about what happened to your mother. I'm very, very sorry. She was my best foal I've ever sat." She finished with tears in her eyes. Shining Armor comforted her.

"Uncle Shining Armor," began Orion. "I, Prince Orion Galaxy has arrived with my sister and Chaos Control, her bodyguard at your service. A great honor to be your acquaintance. "

"My pleasure, young man," smiled Shining Armor. "Come with us to the palace now. We have a lot to discuss about."

Soon they were in the Crystal Empire palace, where they were planning their strategy.

"OK," began Shining Armor, with his hooves over a map. "First, we'll check out this area. If enemies attack, you three will head. Cadance and I will distract."

"Understood, sir," said Orion.

"Your Majesty!" a guard broke into the meeting room. "We're under attack!"

"What!?" cried Chaos with shock.

"It's Queen Myra's minions," announced Princess Cadance. "Everypony, be prepared."

"Right!" said the trio in unision.

In no time they were in the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. They could see an army of Myra's minions stampeding towards the Crystal Empire.

"CHAAAARGE!" shouted Shining Armor.

The battle lasted for several hours. In the commotion, Melody, who was with Chaos during the battle got separated with him. When the attack was over, snow began to fall heavily. Among the remains, she could not find her allies.

"Chaos! Orion!" called Melody. "Uncle Shiny! Aunty Cadance! Where are you?"

"Melody!" called Shining Armor, with his allies kneeling next to something. "Come here!"

"What?" she galloped all the way only to be shocked to see what happened. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Orion were heavily bruised, and who should be lying on the ground, being stabbed. Melody kneeled next to him, holding his hooves. "Chaos! What happened to you!? Please, don't die!"

"Melody?" answered Chaos weakly. "I'm… so glad… to see you…"

"Please, stay calm, okay? I need to call for help!"

"It's too… late…" he continued. "But… I need to tell you something… something… I've been trying… to confess…"

"!?"

"All the while… we've been together. I swore since young that… I will always protect you… until I die… now… my job… is done…"

" Chaos, don't go!" cried Melody.

"Melody…" confessed Chaos, with his final breath. "I… love… you…" He kissed her and collapsed to the snowy ground, never to move again.

"Chaos!?" screamed Melody. "No, NOOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry, Melly," cried Shining Armor, and the four survivors hugged together and cried with their hearts out.

The flashback ended and Melody was back in Fluttershy's room in present time.

"Mom, dad, Chaos, everypony," said Melody to herself. "I am making my promise. I am changing the future, I want to live with you all again." She took out a necklace given by Chaos as a present on her 12th birthday party, thrown by Pinkie Pie before she died two years later in Melody's time. She held it between her hooves, closed them together and did some sort of prayer.


	6. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Fluttershy told Rarity and Sweetie Belle about Melody's secret that she was Twilight's daughter. For the whole time, they had promised not to let the cat out of the bag to everypony else in Ponyville.

Then, suddenly, Twilight gathered her friends for an emergency meeting.

"Princess Celestia has sent me a letter," explained Twilight. "She needs all of us to see her immediately."

"Something important?" asked Melody.

"Not pretty sure," replied Applejack. "But we'd better get there fast!"

"Absolutely!" agreed Rarity.

They reached the train station at Canterlot, where a guard was waiting for them, and escorted them to see Princess Celestia.

"I have warned all of Equestria about this upcoming threat," began Princess Celestia. "All the town leaders have seemed to take this matter seriously, summarizing from what they have replied."

"Phew!" sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Also," continued Princess Celestia. "Shining Armor has replied to me from the Crystal Empire that he had been reported of unusual sightings around the Crystal Empire."

"This is bad," gasped Twilight.

"That must mean that…" Fluttershy began.

"… the age of Queen Myra is beginning!" finished Applejack. Rarity fainted.

"You all should head to the Crystal Empire immediately and try to help what Shining Armor and Princess Cadance tells you all," Princess Celestia explained to them what to do.

"Roger that, Princess!" said Rainbow Dash.

"About that invasion in Ponyville a month ago," continued Princess Celestia. "Melody Aurora, I would like to give you words of praises upon your quick actions. Your power has somewhat saved Ponyville from destruction."

"My pleasure, Princess," replied Melody, smiling weakly.

"Oh, one more thing!" Suddenly, Princess Luna entered with a box.

"Good job, little sister," Celestia took the box from Luna, then gave it to Twilight. "Take the Elements of Harmony with you. They should come in handy in the event of an emergency."

"Got it, Princess Celestia. Thanks!" said Twilight.

"Off you go," Princess Celestia saw them off. "There's no time to lose. Good luck."

Outside the castle…

"Do you really think you can tell mom?" asked Melody to Fluttershy out of earshot of everypony. "Mom doesn't seem to suspect me further at all."

"I can't tell them yet!" said Fluttershy. "Otherwise I don't know what would happen next!"

"Hey! What are you two doing?" called Twilight. "Hurry up!"

"Oh, alright! We're coming."

No sooner they were in the train bound for the Crystal Empire. Along the journey Pinkie Pie tried to entertain them, but they responded with little enthusiasm.

"There's no time for jokes!" Rarity said at last.

"C'mon! I know everypony's in a serious mood, but I can't help to cheer everyone!" Pinkie bounced up and down.

"Shut up, Pinkie! I'm trying to look at the scenery!" scolded Applejack.

"Oops, sorry," apologized Pinkie, and sat down quietly, thinking about Melody who all the time, was totally quiet.

"Good thing she needs some peace," said Twilight to Rainbow Dash, who was beside her.

"You're right, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash. "I think I'll go find her for a moment."

She found her sitting at the front of the coach.

"Hey Melody," greeted Rainbow Dash. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, but watch what you ask," she said sternly.

"Are you so popular to the foals back in your time?" began Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?"

"From what happened to you just before that invasion," continued Rainbow Dash. "I can imagine that around ten to twenty foals crowd you!"

"You idiot! I'm not that kind of mare!" protested Melody. "I could say, you're almost like Greenie."

"Greenie?" asked a puzzled Rainbow Dash. "Who is that?"

"She's um… nothing."

Rainbow stared at her with an annoyed face.

"Uh, well, she's a relative of yours!"

"What relative?"

Before Melody could answer, all of a sudden the train jerked to a halt.

"W-what's going on!?" exclaimed Spike, clinging onto Twilight.

Then the conductor announced through the speakers.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," went the announcement. "We are sorry to say that the locomotive has broken down. Please wait patiently while we are doing the repairs."

"Duh!" cried Rarity. "What are we to do now?"

"Never mind, we're almost there," said Twilight. "We can just get to there by foot!"

"What about our tickets?" asked Spike.

"Don't worry, they've been checked!" said Applejack. "C'mon!"

They all alighted the train and headed towards the Crystal Empire.

"Hurry! We can just do it!" encouraged Twilight, galloping through the thick snow.

But they then had the shock of their lives.

"What? Myra's minions!?" cried Rainbow Dash.

"It must be the sightings that Shining Armor reported!" exclaimed Twilight.

"We'd better finish them all!" concluded Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Instantly the main characters battled with the minions. However, there seemed to be no end to the army.

"This is tiring!" cried Applejack.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" inquired Rarity.

"Yes," said Twilight suddenly. "I have the Elements of Harmony!"

"Oh, really?" cried Pinkie. "Give them to us!"

"No need to," interrupted Melody. "I'll finish them all!"

"But…" began Spike.

"Trust me, it'll be alright," reassured Melody. She turned to Twilight. "Cast some protection over me!"

Hesitating for a second, Twilight then casted a barrier around Melody while she prepared her attack. For a moment her horn glowed. Then, just like previously, she unleashed her blast, wiping out all the minions without a trace.

All were taken aback by surprise.

"Wow! You did it again, Melody!" cheered Pinkie, but she was solemn.

"So that's how you defeated the enemies from Ponyville?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty amazed on you, Melody," complimented Twilight. "Your magic's even better than I thought!"

But Melody remained silent.

"Melody? Is there something wrong with you?" asked Twilight, puzzled. "You seem to act strange. Besides, you look almost like I do."

"I… I…" Melody tried to tell the truth, but failed. "*sigh* I can't get them out. You go, Fluttershy and Rarity."

All eyes now turned to the duo.

"Well?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy," asked Twilight sternly. "Since you're the one who offered a place to sleep for Melody, do you have anything you know about her?"

"Actually, Twilight," revealed Fluttershy. "Melody is… your daughter."

"Huh!?" All faces turned from demanding to shock.

"She is your daughter who might inherit the spirit of friendship," elaborated Rarity.

Twilight couldn't believe her ears. "My daughter?" She turned to Melody, now embarrassed. "You're my daughter!?" She nodded, feeling ashamed.

"No wonder she looks almost like Twilight!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash before proceeding to say "omigosh" several times.

"And the way she came to this time…" paused Pinkie Pie for a moment, remembering the time when she and Twilight tried to stop an apocalypse.

"This is ridiculous!" blurted Spike. "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Melody?"

"I… I…" stammered Melody. "I don't want to be a burden to you all."

"Why would you give us a burden, Sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "We're best friends! We help anypony in trouble!"

"Alright, guys. Enough speculating," said Twilight. "Come on, Melody, give your mom a hug."

For a moment, Melody hesitated. When Twilight opened her hooves for her, she rushed into her, now sobbing uncontrollably, with their wings embracing each other.

"Mom…!" cried Melody all over and over. "I was trying to save all of you…"

"You poor girl," comforted Twilight. "Your future time must be hard, huh?"

"Indeed," answered Melody. "Nearly all my friends have died. You just mysteriously disappeared!"

"Serious!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, shocked to know about her fate.

"Is that so?" asked Twilight, with determination. "Then thanks for all of your warnings. We'll know what to do!"

"Really?"

Pinkie Pie who had been crying all the time suddenly brightened up. "Hey, you know what this calls?" she said. "PARTY TIME!"

"Heh-heh," giggled Melody at last. "You're just the same as in my own time, Pinkie Pie."

"Phew!" sighed Fluttershy with relief. Melody just winked at her.

"Now that we've known everything," announced Twilight. "It's time to save the future!"

"Right!"

Twilight stretched out her hoof, followed by Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and then Spike's claw.

Melody hesitated, but with Twilight and her friends looking at her, full of hope, she too, put her hoof on Spike's claw.

"Let's do this!" beamed Twilight.

"We won't let you down, buddy!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

Melody then felt touched. "Thank you… thank you!" She shed tears of happiness.

"Alright then," said Twilight. "Let's go!"

With the secret of Melody revealed, and their spirits full of hope, they continued rushing towards the Crystal Empire.


	7. Chapter 6

After about an hour walking through the snow, the friends finally arrived at the Crystal Empire. Soon they had sweet memories of how they rescued it from King Sombra, and how they enjoyed the Equestria Games.

"Wow…" gasped Melody. "It's so… beautiful."

"You never came here before?" asked Fluttershy.

"I came here for a mission back in my own time," said Melody. "But I was focused on Queen Myra that I couldn't have time to admire that!" Then she began to look distressed again as her painful memories returned.

"Don't be sad!" cheered Spike. "We're not in a hurry or something, now you can relax and enjoy the view!"

"Meh, I know, right?" asked Melody, trying to smile. "You're always the best entertainer to me, Spike."

Spike could only blush.

They walked through the streets past shops and buildings until they reached the palace.

When they reached the door, Shining Armor was there, greeting for them.

"Twily!" called Shining Armor. "Glad that you all have made it!"

"It's a lot of drama, BBBFF," replied Twilight, hugging him. "Where's Cadance?"

"Right there."

"Twilight! I'm so happy to see you," cried Princess Cadance, and together, they did their special hoof-shake.

"Wow…" cheered Melody with delight. "That one was fun!"

Shining Armor noticed Melody. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that?" replied Twilight. "She's my daughter from the future, Melody Aurora!"

Both the couple could not believe their ears.

"The… future?" asked a puzzled Shining Armor.

"I am, Uncle Shiny," replied Melody.

"You called me… Shiny!?"

Princess Cadance on the other hand wasn't surprised. "Melody… it's a beautiful name!" She proceeded towards Melody.

"Aunt Cadance, you look so young," complimented Melody, and they both hugged.

"Of course you're in the past!" laughed Cadance. "Do we look that old?"

"I just can't believe it!" said Shining Armor to Twilight from afar. "I was looking at my own future niece!"

"You must be in your own imagination, Shining Armor," smiled Twilight cheekily.

At that moment the guard Flash Sentry came in.

"Your Majesty," he announced. "I am here to report that-"

"Dad!" cried Melody and she ran to Flash, knocking him over. "You're so young, dad." She hugged him tightly.

"Dad!?" cried Twilight with shock.

Flash was rendered dumbfounded. "I'm your… father?"

"You're handsome," complimented Melody. "And strong!"

Flash managed to get back up and looked at the group. He could see Twilight blushing.

"Err, well…" stammered Twilight to him. "I feel that we somehow… have a connection already…"

"Don't be shy!" said Flash. "This is life, after all!"

"Alright then," announced Shining Armor. "Since we all gathered here, let's try to start some discussion!"

"Right!" said the main characters.

"But first, how about some place for them to stay?" suggested Princess Cadance.

"Yeah, right!" said Shining Armor. "I almost forgot! Come on, Twily! I'll show you your rooms."

"On my way, BBBFF!"

For the next few hours, everypony tried to do some research on the solution.

"Hey Melody. You think you can come assist us for a moment?" asked Twilight.

"No thanks, mom. I'll go to the library. Maybe there's some more clue."

"Well we might need your…" Before Twilight could finish, she closed the door and left the room. "*sigh* She's been like that to me a few times!"

"Not just only you, Twi," said Applejack. "She's been avoiding me as well."

"And me, too!" added Pinkie Pie. "There must be something wrong with her!"

"We've got to find out why she keeps avoiding us!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're right!" agreed Spike. "We can't just let this go on."

"I'll try ask my brother for some help," said Twilight. "Or maybe Cadance. They'll know what to do."

At dinnertime, as all sat in a large table, Melody just isolated herself, sitting at somewhere else.

"Weird," said Shining Armor. "I wonder why she's behaving like that."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Shining Armor!" said Twilight. "You've got to help me find out from her!"

"Don't worry Twilight," said Princess Cadance. "We'll try to convince her."

Later, when the characters tried to settle themselves down in their rooms, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance went to check out their conditions.

"Looking good?" They would ask and they gave positive feedback.

"I think it's time we look for her now," said Princess Cadance. "Since they've all settled themselves."

"Yeah, let's go."

They went to Melody's room and found her trying to read a book to kill time.

"Hi Melody," greeted Princess Cadance. "Trying to occupy yourself?"

"Yeah, sort of," she replied rather cold.

"Can we all talk for a moment?" said Shining Armor gently.

Melody put down her book and turned to the couple.

"Now then, dear," began Cadance. "Who was your favorite pony back in your world?"

Melody paused for a moment, then responded. "Everypony. Everypony was awesome! I liked them very much. I didn't care if they did wrong or right. They're still my friends, after all."

"What do you think about us?" asked Shining Armor.

"You all?" said Melody. "You're one of my favorite relatives, Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance. Both of you seem to care about me when I'm down."

"And how about your mom?" continued Cadance. "Do you have a grudge against her?"

Melody was shocked. "Grudge? No, no, no! I don't rebel mom! She's wonderful! I love her, like any mom across Equestria!" She hesitated for a moment. "Mom asked you two to find out what's wrong with me, right?"

"We wanted to know," explained Cadance. "Why you seem to avoid and ignore your mom and her friends like they never existed."

"Because…" she hesitated. "Because they all no longer existed in my own time. They all died, died in the hooves of Myra!"

"I see," said Shining Armor. "So Queen Myra has the power to control all of Equestria?"

"Yes, and I want to treasure and appreciate them badly. I don't want to lose them again." She finished with watery eyes. "I told Princess Celestia back in my own time that I want to change the future, so I mastered the time travel skill. When I arrived at your time, I almost got killed, but mom and her friends saved me!"

"You poor kid," said Princess Cadance. "Looks like you suffered enough. You really deserve some affection." And she hugged a sobbing Melody. Shining Armor joined the hug, too. That night, they learned a lot about her.

The next morning, the group meet up again.

"Melody loves you all so much," explained Princess Cadance. "She doesn't want to risk losing her beloved ones again."

"Really?" asked Twilight, amazed.

"I'm sorry, mom," apologized Melody.

"It's okay, Melody," forgave Twilight. "After all, we're the assets for the future of Equestria!"

"You don't have to worry!" encouraged Flash Sentry. "We're still the same part from your own time!"

With that, the whole family of three, consisting Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Melody Aurora went into a hug.

"Okay," beamed Twilight. "Let's do this!"

"Alright!" everypony said in unison and put their hooves together.

"Together, Equestria is in our hooves," concluded Shining Armor.


	8. Chapter 7

For the rest of the day, the whole group was busier than usual, thanks to Melody. She readily and kindly helped out Twilight and her friends, making things easier.

That evening, before dinner, Shining Armor announced them some news.

"I have received a visit from some mysterious stranger," told Shining Armor. "She claims that she has some trading to do."

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Spike.

"Alright, listen," began Shining Armor. "Cadance and I will do the deal. She might appear like a mystery mare so if you begin to feel anything suspicious about her, try to tackle her."

"Understood," said Twilight.

"Roger!" complied Rainbow Dash.

Sure enough, two hours later the mysterious visitor arrived, and she covered herself well, as Shining Armor expected. Twilight and her friends hid behind a wall, paying attention to the conversation.

"Uh…" Spike was getting impatient. "When can we get started?"

"Calm down, Spike," advised Twilight. "We can't just rush in like that."

From the distance…

"What do you want?" demanded Shining Armor.

"Oh," said the mysterious mare. "I want nothing. I just wanted to make a deal between you two."

"What's the deal?" asked Princess Cadance.

"I would like to, err…" she paused for a moment. "… sell a bit of supplies here."

"Why should you sell them?" asked Shining Armor.

"Ah…" the mare continued. "I was getting cash for my funds…"

"What funds?" asked Cadance.

"Funds to start your empire?" interrupted Rarity as the main characters, with Flash Sentry broke in.

"Oh!" exclaimed the mare. "Who are you ponies?"

"You want to know?" said Spike. "These ponies represent the Elements of Harmony, and we've got one princess from the future who's here to stop an empire from forming!"

"Oh, how do you know about that plan?"

"Aha!" cried Rainbow Dash. "So you admitted, huh? Show yourself already!"

The mare could see that everypony was prepared. "You want to know? Well then…"

"Take this!" Melody fired a blow towards the mare, and she dodged, at the same time, discarding her cape.

Everypony now turned ashen-faced.

"It's her! Queen Myra!" exclaimed Melody.

Queen Myra stood as a black Alicorn, with evil-looking fangs. Her cutie mark was barely visible due to her dark fur color.

"So you're the one who made Melody's life miserable!" revealed Applejack.

"That lil' Melody, huh?" said the Queen. "I desire anything I want in the world! Nothing! Nopony can ever stop me from ruling Equestria in my own dark age!"

"Oh you think so!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"We won't let you lay your hooves on Equestria!" protested Twilight.

"Is that so?" Just then, another Myra appeared, but this Myra was slightly older.

"Th… there's two of them?!" exclaimed Twilight.

"That other one's the future one!" said Melody.

"It seems you two have formed an alliance, huh?" asked Shining Armor.

"True, my Lord," the future Myra said. "I tracked Melody back down to the past, and I was able to find my counterpart! Together we tried to achieve our own goal!"

"You really think you can conquer Equestria while Melody, her mom and her friends have a strong spirit of friendship and love?" asked Princess Cadance.

"Friendship? And love? Hah! Such ridiculous stuff! I don't care much about these! It's all child's talk!"

"Enough of you! Get lost before we have the power to summon Princess Celestia!" argued Flash Sentry.

"Well I don't think so…" the present Myra said before launching a blast towards the group. All managed to evade in time.

"Grr…!" growled Fluttershy. "Now you're pissing us!"

Present Myra turned to the future one. "I'll get my tail out of here. You deal with these toys." With that she escaped into the night sky.

"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash rushed to chase her, escaping from Applejack's tail bite, but bumped into a barrier Future Myra had set up.

"You're going to face me, fellas," challenged Future Myra.

"Let's!" responded Twilight.

"ATTACK!" commanded Shining Armor.

At once a heated battle raged on. The queen proved to be almost immortal to the friends, but Twilight, Melody, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were able to attack her, bit by bit by using their magic. At certain points, she summoned her minions, but they all managed to repel them.

"Is that all?" asked Princess Cadance after the third wave of minions.

"Well, I guess not…" Without warning, she readied a blast and aimed towards Twilight. Twilight was exhausted and could not act longer. Just as Future Myra fired her blast, Melody pushed her mom out of her way and took the blow.

Everypony all watched in horror.

"Melody!" cried Twilight.

"Hah! This is my technique that nopony can avoid this!" boasted Myra. "Once she's caught in that, she's doomed!"

"We've had had enough!" shouted Spike.

"Hahahaha! Really?"

"We're all mad now!" said Twilight, enraged. "Everypony, wear these!" She took out the Elements of Harmony and gave them to her friends.

"The Elements of Harmony, huh? Such useless junk."

"Your strength is now weakened all because of your summonings and your attacks," said Shining Armor. "It's low enough for the Elements of Harmony to destroy you!"

"What…!?"

Before Myra knew it, Twilight and her friends aimed and readied the power of the Elements of Harmony towards her. With a blast, and then a scream, Future Myra was destroyed.

After that, everypony rushed towards Melody, lying hapless and unconscious. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance examined her condition.

"It's no use," said Shining Armor at last. "Melody couldn't survive at this rate."

Twilight and her friends' faces turned to shock, then to sadness.

"Melody…" sobbed Twilight, kneeling before her. "I didn't expect that…! Why? Why!?"

"Oh, mom," Melody regained consciousness. "I know that feeling, right? Dying for the sake of somepony…"

"You're not afraid of this?" asked Rarity.

"Heh heh… of course not!" replied Melody, rather weak. "Your spirit of friendship taught me… how to care for others…"

"But… you haven't told us what would we be in the future!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, you wanted to know, huh?" began Melody. She turned to Twilight and Flash Sentry first. "I have a brother, who cares about me greatly, and dearly loves me. He was almost like Uncle Shiny… like how he did to you, mom…"

Twilight and Flash looked to each other's eyes, unsure.

"Pinkie Pie, as I said, you're forever a happy-go-lucky to everypony. Your children will have your traits as well."

Pinkie Pie couldn't laugh, she just stared at her in tears.

"You're another great parental figure, Applejack. Your kids will grow to have artistic talents!"

"Huh?" asked Applejack, unsure.

"Rarity, your fashions had made me awesome, even at the Grand Galloping Gala! Your children will pass on this talent…"

"What?"

"Fluttershy, he has totally changed in my own time, although it took a long time for everypony to accept him. Your kids will inherit your traits, and they have the potential to use his power!"

"?"

"Rainbow Dash, your flyings are awesome. So awesome that your dream has come true. In fact your children will have your personality, but I don't mind… The way you taught me how to fly was wonderful…"

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance, again you're one of the best relatives I've ever had! Your kid even loves me well…"

"Who is she talking… about?" asked Princess Cadance.

"What about me?" asked Spike. "Do you seem to have forgotten me?"

"Oh, Spike," laughed Melody. "How could I ever forget about you? Since everypony loves you, even if you grow up, nopony would be afraid of you. They may make you as their guardian…"

"Is that all?" asked Twilight.

"I guess… it is," finished Melody. "Don't be sad. After all, all your memories of me will be with you all forever." Her body began to fade.

"Melody, don't go!" pleaded Twilight.

"No, I won't," she said. "It's about time that we meet again in a few years. Goodbye…" With these words she vanished, never to be heard or seen again.

Soon the entire group was in tears.

"Duh… I hate it!" sobbed Rainbow Dash. "Why do I always have to be down by somepony!?"

"She… can't… go… like that…" wailed Fluttershy as Rarity hugged her.

"Oh, dear," Shining Armor lost his stallion pride and he cried in Princess Cadance's embrace.

Only Flash Sentry remained calm. "Calm down, everypony. I think I got what she meant."

"Huh?"

"Because technically," explained Flash. "She wasn't really leaving us."

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"Look, since the one who left us was her future self, we can see her born again in a couple of years!"

"You're right!" said Twilight brightly. "But I wonder if…"

"Don't mention it!" chuckled Flash.

"How about those things she said?" asked Princess Cadance. "Like our future kid?"

"About that," resumed Flash. "You guys have to figure it yourselves."

"But what about her mission?" asked Applejack. "She came here to change her future."

"I think," continued Flash. "She has passed it. The future should change dramatically by now."

"Maybe," agreed Pinkie Pie. "But the other Queen Myra's still here!"

"True," said Shining Armor. "Even though we've helped somepony, we still can't let our spirits down!"

"I agree with that," said Twilight, a bit cheered up. "Let's do this, everypony! It's about time we make this future safe and sound!"

At once, everypony put their hooves together, including Spike. Altogether, they promised that they will put Equestria's future in their hooves.


	9. Chapter 8

After a night's stay at the Crystal Empire, the group finally headed back to Canterlot to report to Princess Celestia.

"You're looking glum, Twilight," said Princess Celestia as she looked at the main characters' faces. "What happened?"

"Long story, princess," said Twilight, and told her all about what happened.

"So Melody is your daughter," said Princess Celestia when Twilight finished her story. "Well I have my own story, too."

"What?" Twilight could not believe her ears.

"I met my future self last night," explained Celestia. "She told me all what happened in her own time."

"Then did she know about Melody's condition?" asked Spike.

"Why, yes of course!" went on Celestia. "She talked to me probably about half an hour after Melody died, saying that she had transferred her power from Melody and would use that with the Elements of Harmony to restore everything."

"Amazing…" said Fluttershy.

"She did left me a message to you all. She told you all to keep the magic of friendship forever lighted. Melody has at least fulfilled her mission," finished Celestia.

"Wow…" the main characters cried.

"Oh, and I almost forgot something!" said Celestia and she took out a pink, sharp conical rod.

"What's this?" asked Twilight.

"My future self gave me Melody's horn," resumed Celestia. "She told me to forward you all that you can use it in the event of a great disaster."

"Melody…" sighed Twilight.

"About this Queen Myra," said Princess Luna. "We don't know about her whereabouts, but I'm pretty sure we've gained a lot of experience now."

"Absolutely, little sister," praised Celestia. "All we need to do now is to be prepared for future threats, then we can keep Equestria from danger."

"Totally agree, Princess!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's keep this promised!" said Twilight and everypony put their hooves together, swearing to protect Equestria, now and always.

**THE END**


End file.
